Final Moments
by Lilac Wolf
Summary: Oh crap I didn't even think of a summary... uhm... Well, this is a revised scene of Lord Pluie's tearful death! One... Where he lives! If I get enough reviews, I might make this a little longer... But it's up to you! Read and review!
1. Savior

**Alright! I know there's hardly any stories for this catergory... TT^TT But Wedding Peach is amazing! How could there not be more? Especially about my dearest Pluie! Pluie... Igneous... Yousuke... WHY ARE DEMONS SO TOTALLY HOT? Anyways, for now this is a one shot... might continue if the inspiration hits me. Sorry for babbling... Here you are!**

**This is a scene I came up with at Pluie's final moment... Hence the title :3 But please enjoy!**

_**Final Moments**_

**__**Thunder shook the earth as lightning flashed. There on the hillside, appeared the Devil Queen, Reine Devila. Lord Pluie looked up at her in surprise. "Queen Reine Devila!" He shouted. Wedding Peach, aka Momoko, stood there looking back between the giant woman and the evil lord. "Queen?" She rhetorically asked.

The queen looked down at Pluie. "You must be the most pathetic demon in history," She stated with disgust. She turned her head to Momoko. "Love Angel, up until now you have successfullly thwarted all of the devil world's plans. But now it ends, as I grant you a moment of sleep before your total destruction." She seethed, towering over the two figures. "And Pluie, _you_ will accompany her."

Complete shock registered in Lord Pluie's mind. "Me? W-What are you saying?" The queen smirked evilly. "Don't worry. You will die in honor, taking down the love angel Wedding Peach with you into the vortex of destruction!" And with a flick of her wrist, a large hole formed in mid-air. Evil and hungry devils waited just on the inside, ready to attack whatever entered their domain. The vortex began to suck in it's surroundings, and Wedding Peach slowly took a step back.

"Come, Lord Pluie, and show me your devotion one final time!" And with that the queen disappeared, leaving the evil lord and the angel.

Pluie looked down at his feet, and felt a new emotion come over him in strong waves.

_Fear._

Lord Pluie realized he didn't want to die. He had come to enjoy life, enjoy the wonders of the world. Dare he say it... He had come to love being alive.

The very thought chilled him to the core. He had grown soft, weak. He deserved to die now, he had been infected by the Love Wave.

He lifted his head, now feeling a little better about dying like this. "Queen Reine Devila, watch as I bring honor to my tribe by taking the love angel Wedding Peach into the depths of darkness and hate!" He leapt forward, wrapping his arms around the stunned angel, and pushed off the ground, making a beeline for the vortex.

The angel's companion, the traitorous Jama-Pi, called out for her desperately. "Yousuke!" She shouted at the unconscious boy. "Pluie, please let me go!" He shook his head, but was surprised when she grabbed onto a tree branch. Shutting his eyes tightly, he waited for his doom, until he realized the girl was holding his wrist!

"Why, you foolish angel? Why did you save a devil such as myself?" He demanded. She loked at him. "I-I'm not sure myself," She said, struggling to hold each of them onto the branch. "All I know, is that watching you be drawn into the vortex would make me sad..." He gritted his teeth. No angel would be sad over a devil's death, this girl was insane!

She continued, "It's just terrible, the way Reine Devila uses you. And once you've been used up, she tosses you aside like trash! No one deserves to be treated like that, not even a devil!" The struggle in her vioce was evident. "Pluie, do you really want to die for her? Do you _really_?"

Then he felt it again.

Fear.

Fear and... what was this second feeling? Hope? Gratitude? _Love? _No, he realized, this other feeling was **doubt. **

Did he really want to die for Reine Devila? Was his own life really worth it?

He sneered. "You fool! You're being lead astray by that illusion called love. That's why it was so easy to invade the angel world, and the Saint Something Four had to be sent to Earth, in the first place!" He heard the branch snapping, and his eyes widened a fraction.

More fear came over him, and his heart began to beat wildly.

He really _didn't_ want to die.

"But..." he continued. "I-I realize now... I don't want to die for Reine Devila! I no longer give her all my loyalty!" He looked Wedding Peach square in the eye, and vaguely noticed the smile and the tears welling up in her blue orbs. "Wedding Peach, if I get us out of this, I ask your forgiveness... I ask that you...that you teach me how to love."

Her smile broke into a grin, and the tears escaped, flowing past his face. But right at that moment, the branch snapped. His heart sank, as they quickly flew toward the vortex. He pulled her closer into his arms, and with all his might, shoved her back toward the tree. She latched onto a more sturdy branch, and looked back.

Her tears flew faster now, as she watched Pluie floating toward the vortex of destruction. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see. And then the wind died, and she was soon on the ground. Her eyes opened, and she looked at the spot where the pool of darkness had been. "Pluie..." She whispered, "you saved me..."

Then, from behind her, a loud whistling sound erupted, and a shout of pain. SHe whipped her head around, to see the one and only Pluie lying on the ground, unconscious.

SHe rushed over, Jama-Pi as well, and they looked at him. "Jama-Pi, how on earth did he survive?" The little puffball hummed for a minute, then snapped his tiny fingers. "Ah! When you shut your eyes, he must have used what little energy he had left to transport out of the vortex of destruction! But it looks like he didn't escape unscathed," He concluded. She smiled slightly, and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. His hand twitched, and she giggled.

She didn't know why, but she was so very happy that he had survived...

* * *

So? How was it? I gave you an open ending! I think... But anyways, after I finished bawling over Pluie's death, I came up with this great way for him to survive! If you guys want, I could make it more chapters... but it's really up to you! Please review!


	2. Human World

**Although there weren't many reviews, the few that I got wanted more chapters! So here it is. I'm in a writing mood... and I need something to put off a school story thing. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Summary: Pluie has survived Rein Devila's evil wrath. He now resides with Wedding Peach, aka Momoko. Slowly but surely, she teaches him the ways of humanity... And love... (Wow, that summary sucks. Really, really bad. All well, i want to write already)**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Human World_

Momoko sat by her bed intently, waiting for the demon in her bed to awaken. Pluie had been out for several days now, and it worried her. Only Jama-pi knew he was here; she couldn't tell Hinagiku or Yuri yet. They wouldn't understand. She would give it some time; wait for him to understand the concept of love first.

Several hours passed, and she eventually fell asleep, slouched over in her chair. Only then did he awaken.

As he looked around, his vision blurry, he saw a teenage girl asleep by the bed. 'What happened...?' He tried to float, but found he could not. "What is this?" He asked himself. Suddenly the events prior to his sleep came back. He had saved Wedding Peach, though he could not remember why. Rein Devila believed him dead... but he had saved himself. He wracked his brain, but no reason surfaced. With a sigh, he laid back down before looking back at the sleeping girl.

'Who is she?' He thought, before looking closer. 'She bears a striking resemblance to...' his eyes widened. "Wedding Peach!" he shouted loudly, startling her awake. "Oh, Pluie! You're finally awake," she said with a relieved smile. Why would an angel be relieved that he was awake...?

"Who are you? What am I doing here? How long was I asleep?" Although his tone was harsh, her smile remained. "My name is Momoko, though you know me as Wedding Peach. You saved yourself from Rein Devila's vortex, and passed out. I brought you to my house to rest; it's been around a week. I was really worried. Are you feeling okay?" She tilted her head, curious. He felt a sensation in his throat. "Water. And food." He demanded, although something in the back of his mind told him to be kinder.

Her smile only widened as she nodded. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," She said, before running out the door.

He once again tried to rise off of the bed, but found again that he could not. "I suppose, because Rein Devila believes I am dead, I no longer have demon powers." He sighed, and stood up. he walked over to Momoko's desk and looked at himself in the mirror. As he did, he noticed his face markings disappear, leaving him with a more human-like appearance. Just then, the excited girl burst back in, startling him.

In one hand she balanced a tray of food and orange juice; in the other, a pile of clothes. She set it all down on the bed. "Okay, for breakfast I have pancakes and sausage, along with some eggs. Also a glass of orange juice. And you'll need different clothes-" Seeing the look on his face, she laughed - "Don't worry, you can keep those too. But you'll need to wear human clothes to fit in. I brought some of my dad's smaller clothes." She laid out some jeans and a button up shirt. She turned to look at him.

"Hey, your markings disappeared." She noted. "You look good without them," She added on a side note. He nodded, ignoring the last part. "Because Que- Rein Devila believes me dead, I am no longer considered a demon. I suppose I'll have to live here in the human world." He looked her in the eye. "Wedding Peach, you will allow me to stay here." She pouted. "Call me Momoko! And yeah, that's what I had already planned." She stepped outside the door for a moment, and came back with ons of clothes on hangers.

Opening her closet, she hung them up. "All of those are yours," She said with a grin. "And you can sleep on the bed. I'm going to bring in an air matress for myself. Just a few conditions," she warmed him. "No going downstairs when my daddy's home, or if Hinagiku and Yuri come over. I haven't told them about you yet." He nodded. Walking over to the bed, he picked up the clothes and looked at her. "May I change?" He finally asked. "Oh!" She responded with a goofy grin. "Of course," She said as she stepped outside.

He changed into the human clothes, but did not have the heart to remove his necklace. He opened the door. "You can come back in now," he said regally. She looked him over, before giving him a grin and a thumbs up. "Nice! you look pretty good as a human," For some reason, he felt something hot cover his face. Looking in the mirror, he found it was red. 'Hm,' he thought to himself.

"Alrighty then! I'm off to hang out with Yousuke. Try and practice being human," She advised, slipping out the door. He could hear her thumping down the stairs, and heard the door slam. Looking out the window, he saw Momoko join a boy around her age. Something pounded in Pluie's chest; What was this feeling? he could not place it. Ignoring it, he went to lay down again.

* * *

After a long day with Yousuke, Momoko returned home to find Pluie watching TV. She smiled lightly, before loudly announcing (as she usually did) "I'M HOME!" Pluie jumped in his seat, looking over at the door. "God, give a little warning next time!" He complained. She set her bag down on the couch next to him and headed for the kitchen. "Hungry?" She asked simply.

"Sure," he replied, flipping channels. She got out two bags of chips and two sodas, before returning to the couch. She kicked her bag out of the way, and handed him his share of the food. "What are we watching?" She asked, looking to the TV. He shrugged. "I have no clue." She giggled and grabbed the remote, flipping through channels. She finally decided on a classic; Titanic.

"This movie is a romantic tragedy; you should be able to feel the love wave from it." He cringed slightly. "The love wave doesn't hurt you anymore, does it?" He shook his head. "No, it doesn't. I'm just not used to feeling it." She nodded. "Let me know if it's too much for you." He absentmindedly nodded as the movie began.

3 hours and 15 minutes later, the duo sat on the couch. Momoko was bawling, while Pluie was trying his hardest not to. "Definitely a strong love wave," he concluded, and she nodded. "There was room for both of you Jack! For both of you!" She wailed. "C-Calm down, Momoko!" Pluie tried to settle her down. She suddenly quit bawling and looked up at him with tearful eyes. "You called me Momoko," She whispered. He facepalmed.

"Pluie," She suddenly said. He looked up at her. "Hm?" She looked into his eyes, and he noted she was serious. "Can I ask you a question?" He nodded hesitantly, not sure if that was what he should have said.

"Why did you save yourself from Rein Devila's vortex?"

Pluie looked down at his lap as that memory replayed again in his mind. "I was... afraid. Afraid to die. I wanted to stay alive; to stay here in the human world." She nodded.

"Can I ask another one?" He nodded again.

"Why did you save me?"

"..."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to-"

"You didn't deserve it."

"...What?"

He looked up into her eyes. "You didn't- You _don't-_ deserve to die. You're a love angel - It's your duty to protect the feeling of love. No one, not even Rein Devila, can take that away from you."

Momoko smiled gently. "Pluie... that's so sweet!" She called out cheerfully, before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. "Oi, get off of me!" He tried to pry her arms off as she giggled. Unknowingly, he began to laugh as well.

They eventually tumbled onto the floor and wrestled. Pluie won, of course, pinning her down. Their laughter ceased, as Momoko looked up into his sparkling blue eyes. It had only been a day and he was just so... human. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she ever so slightly tilted her head up. She was surprised as he let go of her wrists and moved back up onto the couch.

She frowned slightly, but it was gone as quick as it came. She plopped down next to him, and she yawned. Looking at the clock, she noticed how late it had gotten. "Almost midnight! Oh man, I have school tomorrow!" She gathered up her things and rushed upstairs. He followed her up.

When he entered the room, she had just finished putting her things away and plopped onto the air matress. "Can you turn off the light?" She asked him, pointing to the switch right by his shoulder. He nodded and flipped it downward, the light flickering off. "Good night, Pluie." He shut the door, and crawled under the covers of the bed before finally whispering, "Good night, Momoko."

* * *

There! I actually really like how this turned out. I will work on this story more; just not tonight, because I'm half asleep right now. So review, please! I'm glad some people like this story!


End file.
